A Garden's Black Rose
by RaphaelAngelfire
Summary: It has been three years since Ultimecia's demise, and peace has finally begun to return. However, a darker evil of the past lurks within the shadows waiting to shatter this new found tranquility.


*I would like to thank my friends of "Fantasy Quest" for granting me inspiration.*  
  
  
  
A Garden's Black Rose  
  
  
  
~*Prolog*~  
  
The air hung thick with death and decay as he gasped for breath; his wings covered in blood. Could this be the end, but how was it even possible? He was like a god was he not? For the past year he had ruled the land with an iron fist, and made all tremble at the very mention of his name. Though now he lay among the fallen; blood flowing from his newly opened wounds. The end was near, this he knew; as hard as it was to accept. Suddenly an illuminated female form descended upon him, striking the final blow; his flesh then melting into the earth. However even in death, it still rung clear in his mind that one day he would claim his revenge.  
  
Darkness eternal was all he saw as he gazed before him. Powerless, he now waited for death to come; even though he still longed to live. The desire burned within him like an out of control flame; the moments to come simply adding to the blaze. However, he was without motion; his body broken and filled with pain. The earth had begun to roar out with a vengeance; causing the tower to shake. Still he laid there while sealed deep within thought; he would have his revenge no matter the cost. So with the last of his power he opened the portals of time and took a leap of faith.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evening stars had now begun to shimmer over the setting sun as Edea stood before her field of flowers; welcoming the newborn shades of night. The air was crisp with life; as it freely flowed across the flowery fields. It all brought a sense of comfort to the youthful matron; even though it was a comfort shortly lived. For as the sun slowly began to sink within the horizon the wind suddenly died away, and even as its light still shone before the world darkness seemed to be all that did exist. Edea knew not what to think or what to expect of these moments to come. She could only feel the fear growing within her breast; an omen of things to come.  
  
Chills raced up and down her spine as she began to slowly step back; her astonished eyes gazing forward. The surrounding shadows, which littered the earth, now began to leave their eternal posts. Each one flowing freely across the field and gathering into one mass. It was here that Edea's fear was replaced with curiosity; though could anyone have blamed her after seeing shadows take on the form of human flesh.  
  
Darkness faded and light returned as stars once more shimmered over head. It were as if time had now begun to pass without the realization of it for the sun was no longer present; devoured by the horizon long before. Only the full moon shown now; its rays casting everything within a vial of lunar light. Edea was unsure on what to think, she only knew that feelings of woe and fear lingered deep within her soul. Even so, she continued to look forward upon this figure. The passing moments seemed to last for eternity until finally the form stood, and caused Edea to gasp at the sight of him. For upon seeing him she realized that all this time she had been gazing upon a boy seemingly no older than the age of nine. He was covered in blood and bruises as his eyes held to them a distant stare. It was almost as if his young mind were locked within another world; or worse a never ending nightmare. Still he continued to stand there not making a sound. The only thing to be heard was the rustling of wind through the flowery field.  
  
In her heart she knew something was not quite right, but here Edea chose to be a mother rather than a sorceress. The boy and his survival had now become her only concern. Upon reaching him she fell to her knees; closely looking him over. Worry had now begun to fill her eyes with tears as she began to look over the child for the point of injury. Strangely though there was none. It was as if he had become the victim of war and had been bathed in the blood of the fallen. Still, his eyes never lost their distance stare; his face remaining without emotion. Quickly, Edea summoned to her hand the healing waters of life; praying to Hyne that they would wash away the mental scars as well as physical ones. Her sorcery now surrounded the boy in a blue light. Allowing him to finally grow calm; seemingly. At long last she now began to feel relief, but as worry left her she had begun to take notice in the garments that he wore.  
  
They were tattered and torn; much like those nearly worn away by the mists of time. The fabric itself seemed to be rotted to the point that a simple tug could have ripped it away. However, it was the patterns of his garments that made Edea stare in wonder. The colors were faded and nearly absent from sight, but still visible enough to allow one to hear the whispers of their story. It was tale of sorrow and tragedy. Edea's eyes beginning to once more weep due to the hymns of emotion which sang out from them. It was easy to tell that once these were the garments of royalty, but the faded crest upon his shirt belonged to no kingdom of the day. Thus Edea's curiosity was only fueled even more. By this time her magic had done its work; the blood washed away and bruises gone. Still, the boy's stare remained just as distant. It was as if he was to be forever locked within that horrid nightmare.  
  
"Who are you my child? Tell me your name..." Edea's words were both soft and calming, but still the boy's eyes remained within their eternal stare. "Sigh, you poor child... What could have one, as innocent as you, done to deserve this?" Upon saying this she embraced the poor child; hoping that her touch would calm the boy's tormented soul. However, these moments of comfort were shortly lived. For soon after they began he quickly pulled away; slowly moving back.  
  
"Thank you...." Were the only words he spoke while slowly backing away, and once more the feelings of darkness began to echo in Edea's mind. Shadows then left their posts yet again; engulfing the boy. Standing upright she took a step back as her hand covered her mouth; so as to hold back the gasp of fear. What was once youthful innocence had now shifted its form and shape into that of the vile. Edea could only see its outline and glowing red eyes, but knew the evil that manifested within it. Now cursing herself for being so foolish she prepared for battle; awakening the forces within so as to protect her children. However, her expectations never came to be.  
  
Standing firm Edea replaced the gentility in her eyes with the stern gaze of stone. The sight of her showing everyone that she refused to be moved. Mysteriously the creature before her did nothing, but allow a small laugh to escape from his lips. Edea simply grit her teeth as she continued to stand firm. Magic's aura began to radiate from her, but despite this all such power vanished as black wings sprung out from the creature's back.  
  
"Again my lady, I thank you... Until we meet again..." It was with these words that he became shadow once more, and sunk back into the earth. Edea's gaze remained within its stern form as she slowly approached where the demon once stood. All that was left was a circle of dead flowers; all save one. In the center a rose black as midnight stood in full bloom. Kneeling down to it she allowed herself to once more hear the demonic whispers of not so long ago. Carefully she plucked it from the earth and turned round; only to notice young Squall still in his pajamas. The same distant stare of fear upon his face as she had had only moments before. 


End file.
